


Forgive and forget?

by Bit_of_sparkle



Category: Cain Dingle/ Harriet Finch, Emmerdale
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bit_of_sparkle/pseuds/Bit_of_sparkle
Summary: Harriet had just found out about bad boy Cains, kiss with Moira. The hurt is strong but is their love stronger?





	Forgive and forget?

**Author's Note:**

> Whether your #Charriet or #Coira, I hope this little fic, melts your hearts.

"She kissed me" Cain sighed. 

The words echoed round the church and Harriet was certain she wasn't breathing. She hated being in love with him, each limb was telling her to run so fucking far away but she couldn't and she wouldn't. 

"When" she whispered, barely looking at him. 

"Yesterday, she caught her hair in the.."

"I know what she fucking did Cain," 

She was stood up now, arms crossed as she looked at him sat in the pew like a child who had just recieved detention. 

"Do you have any idea how much I care for you Cain" she said through gritted teeth. " After Ashley died, you were the only thing that got me out of bed. The only thing that made my heart beat was seeing u" 

She was crying now, uncontrollably, almost drowning. 

"Harriet..." He stood up and took her precious hand but she pulled it away. 

"NO CAIN" She screamed "I would like you to leave now, before I do something I'm going to regret." 

"You aren't listening to me Harriet" he pleaded with her, as he gripped the door handle like a teddy bear.

"What is there to listen to Cain? I don't want to hear the whole 'it meant nothing' because my heart wouldn't be breaking this much if it was nothing" 

"I didn't kiss her back" Cain yelled.

She was now looking at him dead in the eye. He walked slowly to her. 

"Do you really think I would risk losing you?" He grabbed her hand and she stayed. "Harriet... I'm shit at all this emotional stuff, but I can't lose you, because... I love you" 

He grabbed her and pulled her into his shoulder. 

"I need you Cain" she sobbed. 

"You have me, forever" he smiled.

She kisses him passionately, aware that her love for him is deepening,

"I love you too" she smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear all feedback! :-)


End file.
